


Service and Protection

by Bam4Me



Series: Aromantic Love [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, and stiles decides its his now, aromantic!stiles, but he's also aromantic, but sleeps with like half of them, daddy!stiles, i dont know how not to do magical!stiles, service submissive!stiles, sorry - Freeform, stiles is pretty much a service sub for the pack, sub!Stiles, they find a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always loved the full moon. It's like the earth reached out to him and gave him gifts, sent him friends to talk to, interesting things to see.</p><p>This is one gift he had not expected the earth to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service and Protection

**Author's Note:**

> littleboyfics.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

It was a full moon when they found him.

Stiles had taken to running with his pack in the forest on those restless nights where everyone was craving to be outside and run around chasing each other like animals. Stiles was completely his own person on those nights. Well, almost completely. He answered to almost no one, and never had a single person in the pack gotten mad at him for going against direct orders on those nights.

Just like how his nights with Derek were for him to be pampered and spoiled, full moons were for their druid to run free with his animals and let his magic sing under his skin, using it freely how he wished and not letting silly things like rules get in his way.

Chris stayed close by with Allison and Stiles those nights, choosing to help the pack keep safe on those nights instead of staying anywhere near any other hunter. He may not have explicitly said that he was a part of this pack, but everyone knew that it would take a lot to pry himself away from them all willingly.

Chris was ambling after Stiles into the forest according to some odd inner sense that the boy seemed to be following tonight while Allison and Lydia played with Derek and Peter, both fully formed and wrestling on the ground in a clearing. Chris stuck close to Stiles in case something happened. Stiles seemed to be following bunny trails of magic tonight, finding where they led and taking off after another.

They'd bumped into a forest spirit earlier, glowing bright in a tree and chattering on in some language that Chris couldn't fathom, but came to Stiles like numbers came to Lydia. Stiles and her had parted ways no less than five minutes ago, after the little spirit had stuck herself on Stiles' shoulder and led him on a merry chase of something that hopped and made pigeon coos. It was elating to watch them go.

Stiles was wandering now, looking like his intellectual curiosity was currently being satisfied for the night, before Stiles paused, making an odd face before slowly turning right and following a new path. Chris just smiled a little and went to follow his charge to their next adventure.

Stiles wasn't elated by this bunny trail though, making a desperate sound and speeding up, looking lost and worried.

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

Stiles paused for a moment, looking back at Chris like he was hoping the man could make whatever was plaguing him go away. "Something's not right."

Chris stepped forward, one hand going to the tactile man's upper arm and squeezing, "You need to tell me what it is or I can't help, buddy."

Stiles responded to him much like he would his own father -who would have been out with them if he didn't have a shift that night- and stepped forward to him, trying to let him help. His eyes snapped back towards their original track, looking worried. "We need to follow this."

Chris nodded like that was the only sensible thing to do, "Then we'll follow it. Do you need me to call the pack for help? Do you think this will end in danger?"

Stiles paused, thinking that over for a moment before shaking his head, "Not dangerous, bad."

Chris nodded, not fully understanding but Stiles was already off again, following his own internal compass. Chris just followed close behind, making sure not to intrude.

When he caught up with the boy, he was already stopped, crouched down on the forest floor with a distressed look on his face. Chris got his phone out, deciding that maybe tonight had been too much for the boy and deciding to call Allison to gather someone to round Stiles up and into a bed. He paused though, suddenly seeing what Stiles was looking at, making a chocked off gasp.

"Stiles, is that-?"

Stiles stood back up, the sleeping bundle wrapped up in his hoodie, making a small cooing noise at the tiny little child in his arms.

"It's a baby. Human I think."

Chris took a small moment to still himself, "Stiles, where are it's parents?"

Stiles looked around, those expressive eyes taking in more than Chris ever could. Finally, Stiles turned back to Chris with a desperate look. "They're not here. Left him. Why would they leave him? He's just a baby."

Chris nodded, letting Stiles step into his arms while he sent out a distress text to anyone with a cell phone on them that night before curling his arm around Stiles' shoulders and leading him back to the Hale house. "It doesn't matter why, Stiles. You have him now, and I can't imagine a baby being safer than in your arms."

Stiles sagged a little into Chris' side, the late night in the forest catching up with him. He kept his eyes firmly on the little boy in his arms, muttering to himself about parents who leave day old babies in the forest while he let Chris lead the way back.

Halfway back, the little forest spirit came back to them, chattering again while she stroked the baby's cheek and looked worried. Stiles talked quietly back to her, smiling when the forest spirit gave the baby an exaggerated kiss on the forehead and zipped back off. "She blessed him with long life. That means he'll be okay, right?"

Chris grinned, "I've long since learned that when a druid makes friends with magical creatures, they can be trusted. I don't think it's a bad thing."

Stiles sighed, leaning into Chris' side while they stepped back into the clearing. "At least we know he won't die of some birth defect tomorrow."

Chris made a disturbed noise. Stiles always jumped to the worst conclusion, but he couldn't bring himself to rebuff the boy now.

***

Stiles refused to let go of the baby.

They'd taken him to the hospital, half the pack in tow, Derek, Peter and Scott refusing to leave the boy's side while he had a hold on him. Scott had looked downright shocked when he'd asked Stiles to let go of the baby and the man had downright snarled at them that he wouldn't.

It was a full moon, Stiles couldn't and wouldn't answer to anyone but himself, and right now, he'd be loath to let the baby go for anyone, even his alpha. He was to protect him, the forest had led him to the baby when any one of the wolves could have stumbled across him instead, but it led him right to him.

That made him his. This sweet little boy was his now.

At least, that's what his mind tells him.

John was sitting next to Stiles on a hospital bed while Deputy Parrish sat across from them, quietly taking Stiles' account of finding the little boy in the woods while Melissa waited in the doorway with a warmed bottle, wondering if she should let Stiles feed him too.

John motioned for her to come in and hand the bottle to Stiles, making her purse her lips in thought. Stiles seemed very attached to this boy. It might become hell when the state inevitably decided to place him with a foster home.

Stiles took the bottle with a quiet 'thank you' and Melissa sat next to Jordan, watching Stiles keep the boy wrapped up in his arms. The boy was wearing a onsie and swaddled in a blanket and newborn hat and booties. Stiles had one tiny hand holding his pinkie that wasn't pressed against the bottle, looking enraptured at the big blue eyes looking back at him.

"He's so little."

John made a quiet sound, leaning in to look at the baby over his son's shoulder. "You were just as tiny."

Stiles made a slightly choked sound, suddenly looking up with tear filled eyes. "Why would someone leave something so little in the woods, Daddy?"

John's voice caught in his throat, making the man slowly breath out as he watched his son, "Some people should never have been parents, Stiles."

Stiles looked back down at the baby, scowling, "Not parents. Parents wouldn't leave their child to rot in the woods. Parents wouldn't let their child die of hunger or mauling. Parent's don't do this. Sick bastards with no decent respect for human life do this."

John nodded, pressing one cheek tiredly against that shoulder, feeling Stiles immediately relax it to let his father see the baby better. "No, they don't."

***

Derek Hale was a registered foster care provider. He needed it to take Issac in. Actually, Chris was registered too, but he didn't live with the pack, and didn't plan on moving in with a bunch of testy werewolves any time soon. Maybe when he was getting on in his years and decided to mooch off of someone else for the rest of his life.

Either way, the state had place little baby Mikolaj in the pack house within a week.

Stiles was happy, but asked Derek not to adopt him if given the chance. Mikolaj was his, thank you very much.

The pack just gave him amused looks, resigning themselves to the fact that their sub was a daddy now.

Mikolaj was a mouthful though -and that's not because Stiles liked to pretend to eat the giggly baby's toes- and so Mickey was born. Stiles mentally glared at them all for naming his little boy after an fricking talking mouse who babies worshiped. He much perfected to call the baby Miko, because that was at least unusual and interesting. And it wasn't something that was going to remind the baby of Disney for the rest of his life.

But, like everything else the pack had gotten themselves into, Mickey had stuck.

Stuck with their pack, stuck like a little magnet on Stiles' brain, stuck in everything.

Stiles just cuddled the little boy closer, smiling when the little human yawned and pushed his head into Stiles' chest.

***

Stiles was the homemaker of the pack. It was in his nature as a service submissive to want to take care of things. He kept the house clean, kept his wolves -and one coyote and one kitsune and a few assorted humans and a banshee and a few others occasionally- happy and well fed and made sure to visit town at least once a week for lunch with his dad, and made Liam and Scott homemade lunch to take to work and college -because the other pack members liked eating out every once in a while. Scott and Liam liked their home cooked meals- and made sure Lydia always had drawing paper on hand for when her mood strikes and-

Well, yeah, he likes to keep his pack happy and healthy.

Stiles sighed, deciding to leave the house with Miko this morning to head into town, already completely done with cleaning and cooking for now.

He'd been thrown up on once, Malia accidentally got a grape juice stain on the carpet this morning before heading out the the wolf sanctuary with Derek this morning -which was being soaked at the moment so Stiles could scrub the stain out later- and Miko had tried to eat an electrical cord while laying on his blanket. That one hadn't been so bad, since the baby had virtually no strength and no teeth, but the idea of it had put Stiles in a tizzy to be honest.

So, Stiles strapped Miko into his baby carrier, texted Alpha and Beta's that he would be in town for the day in case anyone came home early, made a quick -and very healthy- lunch that he stuck in an over sized basket and made up the baby's diaper bag.

When Miko was safely, very safely, secured in the back seat of the jeep, he headed into town, looking slightly tired, but very much feeling ready to hang out with his dad for the day. Or, at least until he kicked them out, which was unlikely because he seemed to love the idea of being a grandpa right now.

It was Tuesday, but John had the day off, texting Stiles that morning that he would be home and awake if they decided to visit. John tried to make Stiles visit him and not the other way around as much as possible, if mostly because Stiles didn't get out nearly enough, spending most of his time scrubbing floors in a giant house with no one to keep him company but his magic.

Stiles let himself into the house, shouting out a quick 'Daddy, I'm here!' into the quiet front room and heard a noise come from upstairs, his dad poking his head over the banister to see him heading into the kitchen to unpack lunch and get the baby out of his carrier.

When his dad got down the stairs, Stiles was lightly bouncing the boy in front of the back window, watching the baby stare out at the forest view with a smile.

John crept up behind hem and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. "So, how goes the life?"

Stiles sighed, sliding into a seat in front of the unpacked lunch on the table, looking a little more tired than he felt. In truth, he could barely sleep, always feeling his magic buzzing underneath the surface, telling him to stay alert for his little boy. It was becoming a nuance. But, he couldn't bring himself to complain, taking short naps in the day while the baby napped in a closed off area on the bed next to him. He could barely stand being parted from his boy.

"All is well. Still waiting approval to adopt, but that should come soon enough. Tired, but happy."

John nodded with a knowing grin, "I remember you at that age. Your mother could barely get a wink of sleep with you always snuffling about when she would put you down."

Stiles smiled, "Well, he's at least a better sleeper than I was. No early signs of ADHD as far as I can tell."

John got a piece of chicken out of one of the tupperware bowls and smiled, "You know, I think parenthood suits you. You always needed something to take care of."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "And in case you're forgetting, I got them too. A whole pack of them."

John got a fond look on his face, watching Stiles shake a bottle he'd pulled out of the bag and get up to put a pot of water on the stove to boil it. His mother had used that same method. Stiles easily maneuvered around the baby, letting Miko grab a small fist full of his shirt and shove it in his mouth.

Stiles did wince at that though, getting a pacifier out of the bag and exchanging his tasty tasty sweater for the soother.

"You know, I never thought you would let an entire group of people control your everyday life, but it suits you. You get a soft look when others take charge, and a downright excited look when someone needs your help. You're going to be an amazing parent."

Stiles smiled, shaking his head as he sat back down to wait for the formula to heat. "I don't let them control my whole life, you know. I'm completely in charge of the house. What I say goes. Kind of."

John snorted, "Didn't you let Liam bring an entire group of hoodlums home the other day?"

Stiles put his head up, chin set in a defiant way, "No, I told him no more visitors until the baby is older. He needs quiet and peace right now."

John looked impressed. Stiles had probably had a tough time saying that, even if it had been necessary. Stiles got back up to get the formula, keeping a tight control over the mess behind him by cleaning up as he went. Stiles always had such a hard time leaving a mess behind now days.

He was going to hate that part of parenthood. Sometimes, messes needed to be left for later.

Stiles was soon settled back in his chair though, feeding the boy with a fond look while he nudged John to get him to eat again.

Stiles just looked so calm and happy right now, John couldn't mind doing as he told him in the slightest.

***

"You've got that creepy look on your face, bro."

Derek glared, standing in the doorway to Stiles room, watching Stiles, curled up around Miko while they both snored, tiny sounds and so sweet. "I don't get creepy looks, you're mistaking my for my uncle."

Scott grinned and shook his head, "Nah, you get creepy looks too. Mostly ones that say that you're waiting for the perfect moment to strike and swaddle them both up and take care of them. It's creepy, but everyone expects it of you, because you like taking care of him."

Scott nodded at his own words, smiling when Derek turned back to look at Stiles and Miko with a roll of his eyes, suddenly going soft when he saw them and muttering something about how they're both just so cute.

Scott smirked and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, looking at them over Derek's shoulder. "You know, he hasn't asked for anyone in a week."

Derek nodded, "He's settling in with a new born baby, I don't think he'll ask for anyone for a while."

Scott nodded, pressing against Derek's shoulder blade. He was quiet for a minute, and then, "I haven't gotten laid in over a week."

Derek snorted, "Sorry, I don't do multiple orgasms, it makes me nauseous."

Scott sighed and pressed into his pack mate's skin, "Ugh, the only one that does other than Stiles is Malia. She bites though."

Derek snorted again, pulling out of Scott's arms and heading off in the direction of the stairs to make himself a snack. He'd originally come up to see if Stiles was awake because Stiles usually preferred making snacks when he was awake, but he'd gotten distracted by watching him. "Too bad for you. I hear a hand works pretty well."

He heard Scott groan behind him.

***

Miko had somehow wormed his way into everyone's hearts, even with his weird name that Stiles insisted was appropriate for humans (Stiles had this idea that the more odd the name, the more amazing the person) and with his tendency to take up all their sub's time, quietly becoming the center of Stiles' attention.

Stiles had never wanted romance before. The closest he'd ever gotten was bed sharing after an intense scene and a burning desire to have Peter wrap him up in blankets like a burrito every once in a while, but that was kind of different. Kind of.

Anyways, sometimes Stiles felt like he was broken.

Sometimes Stiles felt like he didn't work the way that other people did. He felt like he was defective, that he only worked right when he was following orders, or that he didn't want the same things other people did, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

He thinks he's found it. The thing that he was made for (other than magic) and the person that he was meant to be with. He couldn't help but feel like everything up till now was just practice, getting ready to devote himself entirely to taking care of this perfect little life form in his arms. He had no doubt that he'd end up spoiling the baby rotten if given half a chance, but he didn't think that would be so bad.

He still followed orders, kept the house as well as possible, and studied magic, but right now, he also played with his little cub in between cleaning windows and washing dishes. Right now, he sometimes even let himself ignore chores entirely when his baby needed him. He still cooked, but right now he'd decided his baby was going to have yummy home made apple sauce with lunch, and that was a good enough decision for now.

He wasn't entirely sure if his dependence on his pack was healthy, but he knew that no one disapproved, and no one got hurt, that everyone respected each other, and they also respected Stiles' relationship with the little boy sleeping in his arms.

This was all he needed right now.

**Author's Note:**

> littleboyfics.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
